


(SeAntiHero) It's A First

by EsculentEvil



Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((WARNING: This fic contains Seán McLoughlin as a CHARACTER SHIPPED WITH HIS EGOS [whom, just to clarify, are NOT HIS EGOS IN THIS FIC—they are separate people/individuals!]. Do NOT Read This If You Can’t Read Seán as JUST A CHARACTER! If you think I’m saying the real Seán McLoughlin romantically likes any of his egos just by writing this, BACK OUT NOW.))Anti likes being on rooftops.He finds them comforting. They're so much closer to where he really is...Seán finds him upon his (and Jackie's) one night.So, he joins him.((You can also read this one onTumblr! =D))
Relationships: Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin, Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Sean Mcloughlin/Antisepticeye
Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808539
Kudos: 17





	(SeAntiHero) It's A First

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: this does very much ignore Seán's fear of heights, ok?

_Anti likes being on rooftops._

_He finds them comforting. They're so much closer to where he really is..._

_Seán finds him upon his (and Jackie's) one night._

_So, he joins him._

* * *

Seán tells Anti he and Jackie have shared many _first times_ on his rooftop, including their first kiss.

Anti pouts, saying that he and Jackie kissed first on a rooftop too, just not Seán's, and since Seán kissed him inside the house already...

To this, though, Seán just laughs, leans into Anti, and kisses him.

"We can still have **our** first **rooftop** kiss."

* * *

Jackie comes home (he always flies in through the skylight) to them making out.

“Can we try a threeway kiss?!”

“We’re gonna keep having all our firsts on rooftops, aren’t we?”

“Jive, how’ll we have sex without falling off it?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for rooftop anything... can you All tell? xD


End file.
